mi ciudad interior
by yaoist secret
Summary: nos cuesta ponernos en el lugar del otro; sobre todo cunado sentimos que a pesar de estar en la misma ciudad manejásemos otra "realidad" sin embargo esta no es tal y el limite entre lo molesto y lo irreparable es mas delgado de lo que un ojo puede ver. OC


_Mi ciudad interior_

.

.

Esta historia surgió luego de un juego con Ez… así que se lo debo en parte. El desafío consistía en escribir un fic que coincidiese con una determinada canción…

A mí me toco "Promise" de la Ost de silent hill 2. Como me quedo medio largo… la canción debe entrar como unas dos o tres veces (si no es que mas) y teníamos 30 min para escribir…

Disfrute mucho en la realización de este one shot y por ende preferí dejarlo tal cual (salvo por la revisión ortográfica.

.

.

Amanece y cae el sol… es como si las nubes no pudiesen oponerse a este ciclo cósmico y ajeno a todo el mundo… como en una avalancha de necesidades siempre son los arboles más débiles los que son arrancados de raíz sin oportunidad de dejar sus semilla…

Qué extraño lo que sucede cuando uno abre los ojos… siente la brisa sobre el delgado globo ocular y no puede contener las ganas de cerrarlos nuevamente; para que estén cálidos y protegidos… sin embargo… si resistes un poco el viento y el polvo puedes ver tantas cosas del otro lado… o al menos eso me dijeron… todo el mundo me dice sobre lo que hay mas allá de los ojos… pero yo no puedo verlo… mis ojos por un capricho del destino se voltearon hacia adentro… no puedo hacer otra cosa más que verme a mí mismo… donde mis nubes cubren el sol cuando están aburridas de verlo brillar… y la lluvia lava las veredas de mis pensamientos cuando las ven sucias….

… solo quisiera que la vida allá afuera fuese igual… cuando abrió la puerta de mi casa y le pongo la correa a mi perro… las nubes cubren el sol… y mi ciudad interna se llena de sombra….

Se llenaba de sombras… porque hace cinco años conocí al sol de mi existencia… ella tenía los ojos hacia atrás también… me encontró un día perdido en la intersección de unas calles… la lluvia del mundo exterior había ahuyentado a mi lazarillo y ella me guio hasta su casa… el calor de esas cuatro paredes ahuyentaron las nubes de mi ciudad interior y desde ese día… solo hay resplandor en mi ciudad interior…

.

.

Pero la luz y la obscuridad deben convivir siempre en nosotros… me entere que ella iba a dar a luz… a nuestra hija… y el doctor me dijo que ella no nació con los ojos hacia atrás… él me conto también que mi amada… no tenía los ojos hacia atrás…

Que ella siempre vio de los ojos hacia afuera… que su ciudad interior no estaba alumbrada por sus ojos de sol…

.

.

Por mi mente desfilaron todas las veces en las que le tome las manos para que no tropezara… que idiota… ella no tropezaría jamás… porque veía hacia afuera…

Yo no era un hombre para ella… porque mis ojos estaban al revés….

Y me había dado una hija que a lo mejor no era mía de verdad… por qué no puedo reconocerla… por mas que la enfermera me acerque al vidrio… no puedo imaginar cuántos niños hay… y no puedo sentirla… mi hija… no es tal…

Es la primera vez desde que nací que no sé donde estoy… que mi ciudad interna se queda sin luces y en la cual las calles cambian de sentido… los edificios se suspenden de los aires y las nubes surgen de las bocas de lluvia….

No, necesito mi sol… donde está la luz?

.

.

No hay luz… no hay.. Hija… solo necesito un abrazo reparador de mi bien amada… como un niño amamantado…. No puedo estar angustiado en sus brazos…

.

.

Corrí hasta ella… la única calle iluminada de mi ciudad interior me llevo hasta ella… su vocecita cálida… me dijo " es una niña…" siempre imagine que el naranja seria como su tono de voz… así que la abrace… su cuerpo cálido me parecía rosa… ella lloraba … ¿ de felicidad' ¿ de tristeza?...

.

Tus ojos… - le dije – no están hacia atrás…. – en tanto tiempo de haberla conocido… nunca le pregunte si ella tenía los ojos hacia adelante o atrás… pero igual se lo reproche - ¿Cómo pudiste! Ella… ella también!... ¿Por qué?

Espera… ella está bien… tiene tus ojos …

No! No los tiene.. tiene los tuyos! – estaba enfurecido, pero también muy triste. – dios mío! ¿cómo pudiste?... con lo que yo te ame…

No te alegra que tu hija tenga posibilidades que tu no?...

No me dijiste que tus ojos vieran hacia afuera! Que idiota! Que ciego que he sido!

No tenía que decirte nada!... creí que tu lo sabías! A mí nunca me importo…

No… nunca te importo un poco… Nada te importo un poco!

Basta! –ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo, llorando más fuerte. – yo te amo así como eres… seremos felices los tres…

Seremos felices… - cerré los ojos y la estreche entre mis brazos… más fuerte, mas fuerte…mas… mas…

Luego ella quiso alejarse de mí… e inclusive echó un par de resoplidos. Pero yo seguía abrazándola mientras me clavaba las uñas en la carne viva… pero yo la abrace mas y mas fuerte… hasta que su cuerpo quedo dentro del mío…

Ahora ella vivía en mi ciudad interior.

.

De repente; La enfermera que ingreso con la niña bastarda grito de horror

.

.

seremos felices… solo ella y yo en mi ciudad interior…

….

….

((((((((((((((((((((((((((end)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bueno; paso a aclarar… en mi presea de dejar el material lo mas inmaculado posible… no arregle las múltiples y constantes repeticiones innecesarias que se repiten varias veces en mas de una ocasión… XD

Solo tenia que decírselo para evitar esos comentarios… como era un juego y me gusto el resultado lo, publique y preferí dejarlo original.

Espero que comenten…

.Para los que leyeron mi historia de san Valentín: pueden encargarme historias sobre sus parejas favoritas de silent hill… y yo veo que les hago ne?

Saludos!

Jane!


End file.
